1. Field of the Invention
The application is related to an accessory, and more particularly, to an accessory applied in an electronic device and a relevant control method.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to their diverse functions and thin design, tablet devices such as the smart phone and the tablet computer are very popular among consumers. As a result, relevant accessories are also vigorously developed. In particular, accessories such as the protective sleeve and the protective cover are most popular among consumers. One protective sleeve utilizes a wallet-style or a book-style design, and this type of protective sleeve may cover the display area (such as the touch display screen) of the tablet device through the cover body of the protective sleeve to avoid damage to the display area. Similarly, the protective cover also has a cover body to achieve similar protection. However, when receiving a notification, a user needs to open the cover body to be able to see the content of the notification in the display area. For instance, when receiving a call, the user needs to open the cover body to be able to see the caller in the display area to decide whether to answer the call. These issues all cause inconvenience in use.